


Meaning It

by ThatGeekyGirl



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGeekyGirl/pseuds/ThatGeekyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris was used to Hawke being sarcastic. He'd become used to her constant snide comments, even though they still irritated him to no end. It seemed habit with her, and not one he would be able to break, no matter how much it irked him. She could never take anything seriously, no matter how dire. This is why the few moments of sincerity always surprised him.</p>
<p>A sweet moment between Fenris and Hawke set after 'All That Remains'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning It

Fenris was used to Hawke being sarcastic. He'd become used to her constant snide comments, even though they still irritated him to no end. It seemed habit with her, and not one he would be able to break, no matter how much it irked him. She could never take anything seriously, no matter how dire. This is why the few moments of sincerity always surprised him.

It was a rainy night in Kirkwall when Fenris' usually quiet home was suddenly filled with a banging sound. Of course he was instantly confused and on guard, grabbing his weapon from it's usual place, expecting no good would come from this. It was lowered once he heard a familiar voice coming from the door.  
"Fenris, it's Hawke," she called out, "Please, let me in." Standing, he crossed the room, and unlocked the door. There Hawke stood, her clothing soaked completely through. Her eyes looked to be bloodshot, and her face looked gaunt and exhausted.

"Can I come inside?" she asked, her teeth chattering. Without a word Fenris opened wide and she stumbled into the house, clutching at the doorframe. His eyes scanned her, worried she'd been attacked, but there didn't appear to be any wounds. Leading her forward, into the firelight, she looked even worse. Her eyes were bruised, as if she hadn't slept in days, and her entire body was trembling.

"What happened to you?" Fenris asked without thinking. Hawke glanced up at him, trying to find the right words.

"I got... I got drunk," she stated, "And I kept seeing my mother, and I drunk some more and now... I just didn't want to be alone. So I walked over here." Taking a deep breath, Fenris tried to stop himself from getting angry. He'd been with her when the incident had occurred, and this was the first he was seeing of her. He'd always hated magic, and this was a reminder as to why.

"Come with me," he said after a moment, "We need to get you out of those clothes." He'd expected some kind of remark, but none came. She just nodded, and let him lead the way. After nearly falling twice, Fenris reached out, and picked Hawke up. It wasn't expected, but Hawke immediately curled up to him, soaking in his warmth.  
Placing her on the bed, he told her to get undressed while he got something for her to wear. Again, he expected her to say something, but the words never came. He turned as she began to disrobe, wanting to grant her some privacy.

"I can't get this buckle," she muttered after a moment, "Can you please help me?" With some hesitation he turned, and saw she was half undressed, her skin a ghostly white. Crossing over, he undid the buckle quickly, having perfected the technique over time. Once that was off, she was able to remove the rest, and without looking he gave her a large shirt she could wear.

Without her armor, Hawke looked small. She was not known for her brawn, but Fenris had expected more. Instead she looked like a small girl, hair stuck to her face. Brushing some away, Fenris couldn't help but think about what had caused all of this.

"Is there anything magic touched that it hasn't spoiled?" he asked aloud, not expecting any kind of response. However, she once more surprised him. Reaching out, Hawke cupped his face in her hand, and gave him a soft smile.

"You." Taken aback, Fenris couldn't help but merely stare at her, rendered incapable of responding. Slowly Hawke's hand traveled down, fingers running over the markings carved into his skin. Fenris shivered slightly, and Hawke chuckled, leaning against him. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Swallowing hard, Fenris nodded, laying back and taking her with him.

She snuggled up close to his chest, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Fenris," she whispered, "It means a lot."

"Of course," he replied, playing with the ends of her hair, "Anything for you, Hawke." And he really meant it.


End file.
